Play
by ranchan-akari
Summary: Everybody's in high school. What will happen? Oh yeah, they are not mew mews.
1. Default

Default chapter

Tokyo Mew Mew: Demented version.

Disclaimer- Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't belong to me.

Author's Intro- I'm sooo sorry. I just had to write this. It's going to be very weird…please please please please, don't kill me. I just had to write though. I am also kinda illiterate. In simpler words, I suck at writing. But, it's nothing unusual if you know me personally. Oh well, on with the so-called play! Oh yeah, most of it is centered around Lettuce. She's my favorite character.

Characters- Ichigo, Masaya, Lettuce, Ryou, Pie, Tart, Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, Kish, Keiichiro, Lettuce's buddies: Aya, Chiharu, and Kimiko(I made up Chiharu and Kimiko since I didn't know the other girls names), Ichigo's buddies: Mara, Meimi (made them up too), Masaya's buddies: Hiro, Aki, Keitarou, Hideki(guess)… If I come up with more, you'll know.

Dun Dun Dun! I'm beginning … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

in the next chapter. Mwa ha ha ha! Aren't I evil? Admit it, you think I'm insane! Bwa ha ha ha!

I'm truly sorry for my insaneness. Please read the next chapter. It should be humorous…or maybe not… don't ask! Just read on! Bwa ha ha ha! jumps from where she was originally standing and running off, laughing her head off

P.S. Kish and fellow aliens are humans in here and the Mew Mews don't know each other, except for Zakuro and Mint. I'm saying that, they(the entire Mew Mew cast goes to Ichigo's school. They don't know each other, with the exception, because they are all in different classes) Mint still hangs off of Zakuro when she's around though. Ichigo knows Kish. Kish still likes Ichigo. They are also the same age as the rest of the Mew Mew crew. Kish, Tart, and Pie are cousins, they live together. Ryou and Keiichiro are the same age as the Mew Mew crew too. Ichigo also knows Ryou. Ryou still is snobby and still likes Ichigo. Keiichiro knows Ryou and I think you catch my drift.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine-duh.

Note: Reposted for easier reading

Let's get right to it.

Chapter 1

"Argh!" Ichigo was about to rip out her hair. _Why is Masaya ignoring me? What did I do to him to make him mad? How come there are no answers? How come he won't pick up his cell? I called him a dozen times! Okay. I'll try to talk to him one more time. If he still ignores me, I'll ignore him! I can always find someone else to like! _With that decided, she marched up to Masaya, who was conveniently near. "Masaya?"

Masaya promptly turned his back on her and walked away. That did it for Ichigo. _That's it. You had your chance and you tossed it away. Hmm…I like Kish second best. Guess I'll go after him. He'll be thrilled. And look! There he is now. _"Kish!"

Kish turned, hearing his name being called. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled happily up at him, grabbing his arm, "Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Masaya?"

"Nope! I dumped him! I realized that you're much better."

"Oh." Was all that Kish said. He knew Ichigo. She was just using him. If Masaya ever asked her out again, she would say yes without a second thought. But if he could have her for even a little while, that was fine with him.

Down the hall, Lettuce walked out of her classroom. _I can't wait to get home. I can finally have some peace. Aya is always bugging me. … I guess it's because I let her. Geez. I'm such a loser. I hate myself. Oh yeah! I have to go to the library today. I have a book due. _She sighed as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. After she washed her hands, she turned towards her classroom to grab her book bag.

In the library, she smiled at the books that greeted her. Returning her book, she smiled at the librarian sitting at the desk. As she reached the fantasy section, she walked into a boy. So busy in looking at where she walked, she did not see him. Picking herself from the floor, she started to bow repeatedly, mumbling, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Will you forgive me? I'm really am sorry! I'm so-"

She was cut off as the tall boy before her said, "It's okay."

Looking up to see who she had bumped into, she saw Pie. Tons of girls liked him, being so silent and cool. Lettuce, personally, was scared of him. He was at least taller than her by a head. Her violet eyes widened, she quickly looked down at the floor as slight blush spread across her face. Mumbling one last "I'm sorry," she veered around him and disappeared into the aisle of fantasy books behind him.

At the back of the bookshelf, she collapsed against it. _Oh my god! I don't believe I actually bumped into him! It's okay Lettuce. It's okay. He's gone, don't panic. He's gone. Deep breath. _Calmed down, Lettuce went to look at the books on the shelf to see if any of them caught her interest.

Pie looked at the direction that Lettuce had gone. Amused, he smiled, _What a strange girl. You would think that she was scared of me. Oh well, it's time to go home. Hmm, is it my turn to cook dinner or was it Tart's? I think it was mine…_After checking out his book, he left the library, went grocery shopping, and went home. Lettuce had a similar routine.

--

A/N Please, please, please, please review! I need reviews! Flame me if you want, but please tell me why you didn't like the story so far! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! I am begging you! Please!

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I really don't think so…

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to up date, I've been out of it for a while. Oh yes, I've sorta changed the part about the thing that nobody knows each other. Lettuce is actually quite good friends with Zakuro and Pudding. Being interested in books like Zakuro and mother like to the motherless Pudding. Pie and Tart know Ichigo and Masaya because Kish is always ranting about them. Mint and Ichigo are okay friends so Ichigo knows Zakuro too. Ichigo doesn't know Lettuce until later. And Lettuce also meets Ryou, Kish, Masaya, Mint, Keiichiro, Tart and Pie formally.

Chapter 2

The next day, Lettuce woke up to the sound of her radio. She got up calmly and turned off her alarm clack. Then she picked herself off her bed and headed for the bathroom. When she came out, she was thoroughly refreshed. She went back to her bedroom and put on her glasses and pulled on her uniform. Putting her lunch into her backpack, she was out the door and heading toward school.

As she walked, she looked at the sky daydreamed. Hearing the shouts of fellow students, Lettuce knew that she was near her destination. Pulling herself back into reality, she started to pay attention to where she was going. She looked around and spotted Zakuro. She smiled and waved, catching her attention. Zakuro smiled back and waited for Lettuce to catch up. A time ago, some of Zakuro's fans had beat her up for being friends with their beloved model, but Zakuro stopped them and they have been ignoring Lettuce ever since. Now, Lettuce caught up with her and they started chatting. Just then, Aya and her annoying group of friends (They are Zakuro's fan club) showed up. They sashayed up to Zakuro and purred into her ear, "Zakuro, hello."

Zakuro turned away from them and continued to talk to Lettuce. When they were out of the Zakuro's fan club's earshot, Lettuce asked Zakuro, "Why do they suck up to you like that?"

Zakuro smirked and replied; "They think that if I like them enough, I'll land them a modeling job."

Lettuce laughed, "Well, I should have expected that."

Just then, a bundle of energy jumped on Lettuce's back in a hug, "LEEETTUUCEE!"

Lettuce laughed again as she said, "Hi Pudding!"

Pudding let go of Lettuce's neck and started to chatter excitedly about one of her younger sisters antics. Lettuce smiled down at Pudding, Pudding being much shorter than her and Zakuro. Then Zakuro broke into Pudding's chattering, "Forgetting somebody?"

Pudding turned toward Zakuro, "I'm sorry, I was just so excited!"

Lettuce tilted her head to the side, "About what?"

"Today is Mei Lin's birthday! She's turning 7!"

Lettuce smiled, delighted, "Am Zakuro and I invited?"

"Of course! I hate to ask this of you, but could you cook something delicious for Mei Lin? She loves your cooking Lettuce!"

"Of course!"

Lettuce turned to Zakuro, "Can you make it?"

"What time will it be?"

"Pudding?"

"4 till 6!"

"I can make it."

"Who else will be there, Pudding?"

"Tart, of course!"

"Anybody else?"

"His cousins!"

BBRRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Later, Pudding, Zakuro!"

"See you."

"BBBYYYEEE!

--

Later that afternoon, Lettuce was cooking in the kitchen. Exactly at 3:30, she finished. She smiled and wrapped up the dish and picked up Mei Lin's present. She was just about to open the door, when the doorbell rang. Lettuce opened the door. "Zakuro!"

"Hey, you. I finished the photo shoot early and I knew that you wouldn't leave the house until around 3:30. I came at the perfect time, I see."

"So are you going to walk with me to Pudding's house?"

"Better yet, I got my driver to agree to drop us off at her house."

"That's great!"

"So come on."

A little while later, they found themselves at Pudding's door at exactly 4. They rang the doorbell. The door burst open and Pudding stood framed in the doorway, wearing a cute yellow Chinese dress with a dragon embroidered down the length of it. Stepping through the door, Lettuce immediately headed for the kitchen while Pudding led Zakuro over to the living room. Setting down the dish, Lettuce headed over to the living room as well. As soon as she stepped into room, five small bodies piled themselves on her. Laughing, Lettuce wiggled out from them and sat down by Zakuro. She turned to her, "Did they attack you too?"

Lettuce laughed, "They always do that, you get used to it after a while."

Zakuro smiled ruefully, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ding Dong!

Pudding yelled from the kitchen, "Could somebody get that?"

Lettuce yelled back, "I got it under control."

She went to the door and opened it. A boy relatively the same size as Pudding except slightly taller, flung himself at her, shouting very Pudding-like, "PPUUDDIINNGG!"

Lettuce stepped back a little from surprise and got engulfed in a very tight hug. Suddenly, Pudding appeared behind her with Zakuro. Pudding stalked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder and asked him in an icy tone, "Tart, what do you think you're doing, feeling up Lettuce?"

Tart immediately dropped Lettuce out of his hold and blushed a brilliant red, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Pudding."

Lettuce had dropped to the floor, so surprised that her control over her legs had disappeared. She blinked now and looked up at the furiously blushing Tart. She stared. And burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Finally, she stopped and stood up, apologizing for her behavior, "I'm sorry, it's just that your expression was just so funny."

Tart, Pie, Kish, Pudding, and Zakuro stared at her. She stood there and stared back, then she blinked out of it, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry, please, come in."

She stepped back from the doorway. Then she sniffed the air. "Pudding…are you cooking something? I smell burning…"

Pudding gasped, "Oh no, the noodles!"

Lettuce ran past her, shouting over her shoulder at the still staring and one panicking people in the doorway, "Make yourselves at home. Pudding, I have this covered, just go relax. You're too high strung. Everything will turn out fine."

Pudding nodded and followed Lettuce's instructions. She turned, smiling at her guests, "Come in. Lets get the party started."

A little while later, Lettuce came into the living room to have five bodies pile up on her again. She laughed and hugged each little girl. Then she went and sat by Zakuro on the couch. The five little girls came and tucked themselves around her and Zakuro, one sitting in Lettuce's lap and one sitting on Zakuro's lap.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Don't I wish……….

A/N Please read.

Chapter 3

Pudding glanced up at Lettuce as she sat down next to Zakuro. "Are the noodles okay?"

Lettuce smiled, "I told you I got it covered. Don't you believe in me?"

"Ah…" Pudding blushed and stuttered off, not knowing what to say.

Lettuce blinked in fake astonishment, "You mean you don't trust me? Pudding…"

"Ah…I was just trying to make conversation! Don't cry Lettuce! C'mon, I was just kidding-,"she broke of as Lettuce started laughing. She pouted, "You're mean, Lettuce…"

Zakuro cleared her throat loudly and indicated the three silent boys, "Pudding, would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

Pudding laughed and scratched her head, embarrassed to have forgotten about her other guests. She gestured toward the short brown haired boy that had jumped Lettuce, "You guys, this is Tart, my boyfriend."

She then indicated toward the tall blond boy sitting with no expression on his face, "This is Pie, Pudding's cousin, and this is Kish, Pudding's other cousin," indicating the black haired boy with a friendly smirk on his face. Lettuce nodded to them and said politely, "How do you do, I'm Lettuce."

Pie spoke up, while looking at Lettuce, "You're the girl I bumped into the other day."

Lettuce blushed and gaze down at her lap, "I was hoping that you would have forgotten that."

An awkward silence followed to be broken by Zakuro, "I'm Zakuro, nice to meet you."

Pudding spoke up now, "Okay, since everybody knows everybody, let's get the party started!"

The party went on with no glitches and everybody went home happy and tired, not exactly ready to go to school the next day and to finish their homework.

A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short! I didn't want to describe the party cause it would take too long and I'm a lazy slob. The characters are kinda original but it can't be helped. I don't think I can anyways. I forgot the names of Pudding's little sisters so I made Mei Lin up. Anybody that really knows them, please tell me! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
